Looking Into The Vacant Eye
by Strange Principles
Summary: PreDoomsday 10Rose. The TARDIS lands on the shores of Atlantis, but the city hides a dark secret. Drunk, laughing, and wonderstruck, the Doctor and Rose walk its streets... but will this land them in their biggest situation yet?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I'm trying something new that isn't post doomsday. It takes place before Fear Her, and is written like a Doctor Who BBC book such as "The Stealers of Dreams" and "The Stone Rose". I've always wanted to try my hand at this, and you know what? It'll probably be the same length. I won't be surprised if by the time I've finished all chapters on the word documents, it's 200 pages long. So wish me luck :)**_

_**With thanks to my many supportive and friendly reviewers who made my previous Doctor Who fan fictions so good. Your encouragement is really, really appreciated and any input for this is welcomed, including constructive criticism. If you could tell me especially if you like how I portrayed the characters that would be VERY helpful.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who! I would like to! But I do not! Oh well! One day when my evil taking-over-the-world plot, I might. But that plot has not succeeded… yet :) However, plot is mine. MINE. **_

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

It was a golden city out of a fairy tale that moved through the universe as if by magic. Legends followed it avidly; any sight of it was hurled into the history books immediately; no one, not a single person nor a whole government could resist the glory that it brought.

But if those people had ventured inside, they would have been told a different story of terrible nightmares and shadows that lurk in the night. For it is a common saying, wherever you are and in whatever company, that you should_ never judge a book by its cover._ There are many different variations of the saying, but the only explanation is that the exterior of something should never fool you, be it alien or civilisation. Or alien civilization, for that matter.

Absolutely anything can and does follow this rule, the city in the sky being no exception.

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

The dim lights of the TARDIS illuminated the excited expressions on the two traveller's faces, identifying Rose Tyler as the bearer of peroxide blonde hair, and the Doctor as a whimsical faced, brown coated man in his early thirties. The truth behind the two masks, was of, course, out of this world. But to the normal eye, that wasn't to be known as Rose danced eagerly around the TARDIS console to stand by the Doctor, peering intently into the monitor wired into the side.

"So where are we?" She said, barely bottling the excitement she could never contain. "What have you cocked up this time?"

The Doctor, it seemed, chose to ignore the last comment as he 'sonicked' – as Rose had come to know the process – one of the controls next to the monitor, before banging it with a mallet. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He said. "New world out there; go explore!"

"I might just take you up on that offer," she said as she virtually bounced over to the door before fervently opening it. Water trickled through the bottom, pooling at her feet as she hesitated yet again before daring to look through the crack. She wasn't going to stand out there, thank you very much, if it were likely she would get very wet.

To her relief she realised that it was unlikely, although she did close the door and turn back to the Doctor with a grin on her face. He looked back up, bemused.

"So? What are you waiting for?"

"Might want to move the TARDIS a little," she said, trying to contain her laughter. "Wouldn't want it to get swept away in the tide."

"Ah," he said. "No, wouldn't want that, would we?" He jogged around the console pressing that and pulling this; Rose staring at him. Then he looked up, and put his hands up defensively. "I can't get it right all the time, you know!" He said. "I usually get where we want to go, don't I?" His face creased in thought for a moment. "Don't I?"

"1763 – Sheffield; 1863 Scotland. GameStation – oh yeah, the TARDIS defences were really _great_. Cardiff, instead of Naples! I was missing a year because of you, when apparently I'd only been gone –" Rose put her hands behind her ears and stuck them out in a vague impression of the Doctor in his Ninth Regeneration; "– 'ten days'!"

"When we last went to see your mum, though! It was a perfect landing!"

"When we came back it had been towed away."

"I didn't _see_ the double yellow lines!"

"Then you crash-landed the TARDIS at Christmas…"

"I was regenerating! I went a bit mad, okay – a side-effect!"

Rose smothered a laugh. "Then it's long lasting," she giggled.

The Doctor split a grin, too, and gestured to the doors. "If we could proceed," he said, "we've moved, Madame."

The next thing Rose knew she'd been dragged onto a white, sandy beach that the blue, peaceful seas kissed harmoniously. Only, it wasn't a normal, paradise-like beach, because the island they stood on was entombed by a liquid shell; a bubble, if you like. Outside… outside was the sea of stars that was space, looming in from every way you looked. And after the beach… where you might expect vegetation, or glorious palm trees that rear up into the sky, stood the gleaming burnished, golden metal of a city that looked like it had been modelled against the waves. Sparkling streams of… _everything_ gleamed in rivers that floated atop the great spires of the city buildings.

For a moment, Rose was too breath taken to say anything. And then:

"Blimey… take it you _meant_ to land here?"

The Doctor spread his arms wide with a grin and walked backwards along the beach; the effect was slightly ruined, however, when he tripped over his own feet and landed spread eagled on his back. Then came the muffled cry of: "Yep!" She laughed and ran over to his side, giving him a hand up so he could stand and dust off his coat like nothing had happened. Which could only make her laugh harder.

"So where are we? Where did we land? Apart from a giant snow globe in space?"

"Oh, come on," said the Doctor challengingly; "with twenty-first century knowledge and more, don't tell me you've never heard of _Atlantis._"

Rose paused for a second, all trace of humour wiped from her face. Then the smile returned and she looked up at him as if he was hilarious. "You're joking?"

"Nope!"

"But Atlantis is like… I dunno, it's one of those fairy-tales no one believes. Didn't they make it a Disney film?"

"Oh _yeah! _Atlantis… I _love _that film. I thought that it was –"

"Doctor."

" – I mean, aside from being completely _rubbish_…"

"_Doctor_."

"… And the bit where…!" The Doctor's voice trailed off as he saw Rose. "You're staring at me," he observed, with a slightly freaked out expression on his face.

"Yep," said Rose, letting the eerie smile on her face grow until the Doctor really did look rather disturbed; "just trying to jog you back down to earth."

"Atlantis," he corrected.

"Right, whatever. But you say this is Atlantis, but that's supposed to be some kind of sunken-city type thing on _earth_. So… what's it doing floating around in space?"

"What it's always done, thanks! Just 'cause one day it made a little earthbound visit, suddenly it's part of _your_ planet, see? Stupid. This is the real deal. The _original._"

"Okay," said Rose. She would take anything on board, because ever since she had met the Doctor her world existed in so many other different places apart from what was literally her world. She had seen everything and had so much time travel experience now – nothing compared to the Doctor, of course – that anything he told her she was willing to believe. She linked arms with him and they both smiled at each other.

"So… let's go explore Atlantis!"

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

Aerie was scared.

She wasn't alone, and even if she had been, that wouldn't have made her any more terrified than she already was. The dark room just wasn't meant to _be._ Atlantis was a city of gold and light and it represented strength and beauty and goodness. She had always thought it so.

So why was the room so out of place? Why did it even exist?

All of them, every single soul in the dark place huddled together and held hands as the footsteps outside were heard. A metal grille was moved across with a sickening scrape as everyone trembled. Because they knew what the bad people did, and every one of them wished and screamed at night, asking and pleading to the gods that they be spared. That someone else could go before them. No one was offended by this because everyone secretly prayed the same thing. They were all as bad as each other.

The humanoid man with white skin and red eyes stepped forward, through the swinging door. In any other light he might have looked slightly pathetic; his eyes watered, and were pinker than anything else. He was frail and his hair was as white as his skin, but in the dark, to the terrified captives, he was the monster in the dark and the eyes burned like the fires of hell.

"Patient 1273.G5," whispered the frail voice. It was like a feral snake whispering the final good byes to a victim.

But, of course, this was the final good bye.

Aerie didn't stand up because she couldn't move. She was too scared, petrified. She wanted to die then and there. However, she didn't have to move; because the limp hands of her former allies pushed her forward, reaching out as far as they dared to, just to push her a little further away. And then she sensed the others cluster away from her like she was contaminated.

The cold presence of the red-eyed monster waited. His hand gripped around the back of her clothes and lifted her to her feet by the neck.

It was like the hand of death.

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

The city was dark, illuminated only by the stars outside its travelling bubble in space, but the gentle silver sheen against gold buildings only made the iridescent beauty of the city more alive. It sparked inspiration in everything. The splendour, and the strange structure of the buildings was beyond cleverness; it was ingenuity and art combined. In the centre lay one bulbous building, its teardrop head and spire rearing into the sky, marking the city's centre. The rest, underneath the head and spire was built like the layers of a snowman; in circular bulges of perfectly smooth metal. It looked like something out of _Aladdin_, such were the buildings; but so much more modern, and so much more beautiful, and so much more _real_. It was a glittering metropolis shrouded with star-stream walkways that wound their way about the rooftops like an evening mist. It was warm constantly, some kind of natural environment generated by the encasing. That was what Atlantis was. A city inside a ship. A beautiful snow globe that explored the stars.

"Whoah! Nice. Why don't you take us to places like this more often?" Rose stepped onto the ethereal stream and the Doctor followed.

"I would, if you didn't want to spend so much time at home with your dear _mother_," said the Doctor. He couldn't see her face but he knew she was smiling; ah, ever-smiling Rose. He could almost anticipate the next question, so he had the answer ready. Maybe it was a bit presumptuous, but he'd spent enough time with Rose – perhaps _too_ much time, but he'd worry about that later; much later – to know what kind of questions she asked. And the order in which she asked them.

"So, this is probably some kind of anti-gravity pathway made to look pretty by some projectiony-things," she observed, throwing the Doctor so completely off guard he let out a small:

"_What?"_

She turned around again and beamed. "Well, I guessed that you had already guessed what my next question was so I decided to answer it for myself, you know."

As she turned back, the Doctor noted that life with Rose Tyler was unpredictable and in the future, he should tread warily. He blew out his cheeks and put his hands in his pockets: sometimes, she really was like Jackie. Not in what she said so much as the way she seemed to know everything. Tylers: they had eyes in the back of their heads! Well, more than the Doctor did, anyway. Not a good move, choosing a companion who had eyes in the back of their head. You never knew at which inappropriate times they were watching.

He loved it really.

"So, what we gonna do? Go looking for trouble or let it find us?"

The Doctor couldn't help the grin. That grin that always made its way onto his being in the face of danger. It was _his_ face. No one could master the Doctorish smile.

"Oh," he said. "No question."

"Maybe we should go down the pub and get a few drinks, don't wanna… exert ourselves."

"So we play the waiting game."

"Yeah," she nodded, as if asking: _problem?_

He shrugged his shoulders and let the grin stay firmly upon his face before saying:

"More fun that way."

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

He held the bottle up in the air and looked at it as if it were god itself. "You," he said, and anyone from a mile off could see he was drunk. "I don't know what you are," he said in slurred words, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, looking at the peeling label that depicted a golden building surrounded by spidery letters; "but you… you make me feel…"

And _she_ spoke, because she could see he was getting nowhere in confessing his feelings to the empty bottle of alcohol. "And you…" she declared, taking it out of his hand and doing a twirl on the starry pathway: "you, mister… time… king… lord… whatever you are. You… are drunk!"

There was an insane giggle as he shoved her along the pathway. It was, of course, relatively safe due to the fact the pathway was suspended only a little way above the ground; perhaps a foot. "So are you!" Came the shout; and then several giggles followed by even more slurred speech.

"So… is that it? Do we fly tome in your HARDIS?"

"Dunno, not much trouble around, is there? Bo-o-oring… so… _predictable_."

"But you, Doctor," said the blond who was still clutching _Atlantis' Finest Ale_ in her hand, stumbling into his path; "you are a very unpredictable… man. Alien. Whatever."

"Yeah, the rest of the universe… it's _terribly_ boring compared to me, isn't it?" He was rather angry about that; he travelled the stars, which didn't take much effort at all in the TARDIS – but still, the thought was there – and tried to show his friend Atlantis, which had once been on the edge of crime and a bustling place for good old pirates and plunderers, and what did it turn out to be? A good city. A good place. No trouble or excitement anywhere. What a letdown.

"We should sue."

"For Atlantis being so completely predictable?"

"Aye aye, captain."

And then, completely out of the blue, a scream rent the air, piercing the darkness. Rose threw the bottle down onto the floor where it smashed, but it went unnoticed by the two time travellers, who had seemingly in a second sobered up. Because there was trouble underfoot… more literally than they could have imagined.

_How unpredictable,_ the Doctor felt himself observe as he yelled happily:

"_Finally_!"

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

_**Author's Note: A bit short, a bit fragmented, but I couldn't help it. I made up a few words here and there but I hope I got you intrigued about what is afoot in Atlantis. And sorry about the unoriginal place… Atlantis just fitted. And sorry if it was slow to start!**_

_**And I never watched the film, if you wondered!**_

_**Reviews appreciated, welcomed, and replied to :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Two chapters up at the same time. I hope this progresses well… and I'm so glad I haven't already given the plot of gruesome terrors away, which I'm so prone to do! Anyhow, please, read on, as this will get less cheerful (though, of course, I'm keeping the punch lines in), adventurous, hopefully intriguing and enigmatic. Oh, and of course there'll be monsters.

_**Scratch the 200 pages – this'll probably end up more like the length of 'I am a Dalek' – one of the short reads by Gareth Roberts. Maybe longer!**_

_**Disclaimer: Surprise! Guess what? I don't own Doctor Who. I know! With my (cough) ingenuity (cough), you'd have thought they'd given me ownership years ago! **_

_**Anyway… the show must go on!**_

The sonic screwdriver glowed blue; whining against the hard floor of the star-stream conveyor belt as the Doctor pressed it down urgently, feeling the resonance with his near millennia old fingers. Rose knelt beside him, and beside her was the woman who had screamed. And yet she hadn't been the one in trouble. Getting up, he prepared himself for the inevitable onslaught of questions from Rose.

"What happened? Where did she go?"

The Doctor looked distastefully at the conveyor belt – and it had all been going so well. "She tripped a trap – no, that's not the right phrase, is it? – No, don't answer that, it doesn't matter. Either way, she's been compressed, _sucked_ into the floor."

The woman beside Rose was gibbering. With dark hair that fell from her head in ropy curls like seaweed, and the gills tattooed into her throat, she looked every inch the Atlantis Native. Rose cast a sympathetic glance her way and put a supportive arm around her before looking back to the floor.

"So she's… underneath us?"

The Doctor scrutinised the projected stars captured in the floor with little interest. "No." He looked around, casting his eyes about for any sign of a clue from the bulging spherical surroundings. None came. "She was. But," – another glance at the floor – "I don't see _why_. I mean… it's a stupid way of killing someone. Compressing them into the _floor_… I mean, it might be semi-original, but what's the point?" He gestured madly along with the words.

"Unless she's not actually dead…"

The Doctor grinned again. "Bingo – and have a biscuit. There's a few more _McVitie's_ in the TARDIS fridge, but for now…" He adjusted the settings on the sonic screwdriver and pointed it along the floor, fascination enveloping his face. "… We're hunting her down!"

"So she's alive!" Without waiting for an answer, Rose smiled at the tattooed, mermaid-like woman. "Hear that? Coming?"

The woman gave another huge sniff, gave the Doctor a suspicious sideways glance and shrugged off Rose's arm, though she did smile gratefully before fearfully shaking her head. The Doctor raised an eyebrow before walking away, screwdriver in hand as he traced the residue of human compression – which left bits of the victim, tiny atoms, though still enough to mourn for – behind. In his eyes, a friend who wasn't willing to see you through to the end was not a friend worth keeping. The Doctor had favoured many of these people – Linda with an "i", Adam, Peri, perhaps even Pete and Jackie Tyler – but he could, perhaps, never trust them as he trusted his real friends. People like Rose. People like Sarah Jane Smith.

Running along the path with Rose behind him, occasionally moaning – of course, half-heartedly – the traces led them up, down, sideways – until finally the path ended, and both tumbled off onto the shining floor. The Doctor looked up – up and up and up and up – over the golden structure of the building, huge and bloated and for a moment, not at all beautiful.

"This is the centre, right – the big building in the middle? So we'll need authorised access or something to get in…"

"Who said we're going in?" And in the Doctor's thoughts, he groaned. _Am I really that predictable?_

"Person in danger, gets dragged here underneath our _feet_… of course we're going in, aren't we?"

For a moment the Doctor tried his best to look superior; eyebrows arched, straight back, hands in pockets. Then he let out a great sigh and pulled out the psychic paper from his pocket, striding up to the doors and trying to blot out Rose's victorious smile.

The doors had no authentic doorbell – an ingenious invention from the human race, the Doctor had to admit (though not original) – or knocker, as he would have thought. Last time he had visited Atlantis he had been so much younger, and the universe had been so much more… innocent. However, being the Doctor and possessing a hugely magnificent brain, he immediately spotted the strange instrument attached to the huge gold panels, and he seized it, raised it to his mouth, and blew.

The sound it made was like a harmonica, and yet it looked more like a flute with many golden branches and knobbles. For a second, nothing happened – and then the doors creaked open to reveal two armed guards bearing tridents.

_How… authentic._

"State your name and business," said one of the hollow-eyed guards. The Doctor simply grinned in return.

"I'm the Doctor, and the rest, I'm sure you can see from my credentials…" Or so he hoped, "and I am here to…" he scanned the building of unforgiving metal, that gave away nothing about its interior – but inside, on the back wall – he could see the vague outline of a vast green moon. He grinned – how that brought back memories! And then Rose nudged him, bringing him back to reality – and he looked back to the guards, who looked more and more disapproving by the second.

"I am here to meet your hospital's chief… Financial Advisor!"

He split a grin that was wide enough to consume the whole of Atlantis, and maniacal enough for the two doormen to call the asylum. But the guards lowered the tridents, which the Doctor observed were far from the original medieval sticks that poked – and let them through.

Rose whispered. "I finally figured out why you don't like hospitals."

"Why?" The Doctor suddenly found himself worrying, which he found he was more prone to do as the years slipped by; yet another thing to worry about. A vicious paradox, indeed. He was determined to be an unsolved puzzle – but he was aging. And he had a way to go, too – and, when it came to an end, he wanted to die like that. As an unsolved puzzle.

"_You_ don't like being a Doctor among doctors," she said cunningly.

"You're right," he grinned, suddenly enjoying the situation: "nothing beats the original!" And then he turned to the guards with a challenging glare.

"What?" The Doctor feigned horror. "No complimentary map?"

One of the guardsmen narrowed their eyes. "If you are who you say you are, _Doctor_, you were the person who caused this hospital to close five years ago, and you should know it's in the process of restoration."

"Ah," said the Doctor, alarmed. "Just testing!" Rose tried a convincing smile by his side. He was still confused as to how she had sneaked in, when she clearly didn't have any identification. And… he was also confused as to why there were men armed with tridents guarding the entrance to an unused, abandoned hospital. The riddles grew deeper – but they held no more meaning.

Walking through the corridors, he wouldn't have guessed that they belonged to a run-down hospital, aside from the absence of patients and people. The gold had been replaced with sterile white walls. And, another question – what was a run-down hospital doing in what was the centre of Atlantis, and had once been the residence of the _monarchy_? And… why did everyone look like humans?

_What does it all mean? Where does it all fit?_

Something told the Doctor that everything was not… right… in Atlantis. Just some of the unnoticeable, insignificant things, of course. Like the woman on the conveyor belt being compressed into the floor and being taken to the hospital…

Just the small stuff.

Suddenly, it felt like his brains were exploding – which was saying something. Why bring a person you compressed, which was something that might scare them to death anyway, to a hospital? Because, even thought it was deserted, there were still resources enough. Abandoned but completely workable.

"So… what's our next move?"

The Doctor hesitated. And then: "I don't know! There's not a sign – I've lost her trail – and everything's so _complicated_."

"The day you say that?" Rose feigned shock. "I can't believe I just heard you say that!"

"Yeah, well…" He stopped in the middle of his witty, cynical reply, and listened.

"Doctor?"

A pause.

"Someone's wheeling a trolley downstairs…"

They looked at each other – and in that instant, getting drunk in a run-down bar, falling over in the sand and parking the TARDIS in everywhere but the right place – took a back seat. Both the Doctor and Rose, as the modern earth expression summed up so wonderfully, legged it down the stairs.

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

The trolley wended its way through the snake-like corridors in the disused hospital. It was skeletal ribbed steel, and the patient on it looked far from well. Her name was Aerie, but at that moment, she didn't know why. She couldn't remember and she couldn't feel and she was not present, even though her physical body remained. Something had cut away the human essence of the mind, brutally bottling the spirit up. Or maybe not.

Maybe, there was some of her left inside that inactive, yet completely alive, brain. Maybe some of her was terrified at the new presence inside her mind that slumbered.

And if that was the case, maybe the containment of Aerie had failed. And maybe she was going to witness everything happen… feel it inside her… and begin to wish that she had been kept away from the body that was numb and cold and alien. And dead.

The trolley kept on rolling, to a place unknown.

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

Panting, Rose stumbled down the stairwell and looked around. On the wall were old directions to places that were now unused. Spiders probably lurked in their corners. For a moment, furrows appeared upon Rose's forehead as she considered whether spiders inhabited Atlantis. Then she shook the feeling off, eyes searching the corridor.

"There!" She cried out, pointing. Without waiting for the Doctor, as she knew he'd be right behind her if not heading her off, she sped after it and the gaunt figure that was pushing, back bent as if he was withered and spent. "Oi!"

"Yes, oi!" Came the Doctor's voice from beside her. "I am officially authorised to stop the, er… progression of this trolley down this… financially challenged corridor!"

It sounded like a mishmash of things the Doctor had seen on the television. Rose couldn't help but smile – but it seemed to stop the man with the trolley. He looked around, but there was no confusion on his face. In fact, it was slack and expressionless.

No emotion. No life.

This caught her off-guard for only a second. Rose had seen many things in her life. "It's good you stopped," she said sternly – and was reminded fondly of speaking to Eddie Connolly a few weeks back in 1953, Florizel Street – "a very important person wants to talk to you."

The Doctor skidded to a halt beside her and automatically took out his psychic paper, waving it in front of the blank-eyed man's face quite rudely. "Hi there!" He began. "My name's the Doctor and I have permission from the Atlantis State Police to investigate the goings-on in your hospital…" he gesticulated wildly, before adding: "… of late."

The man replied mechanically. He was an albino, in his late sixties, and in surprisingly good health – if it weren't for the lack of expression upon his face. "There is nothing going on here," he said.

"Hm," said the Doctor in a disbelieving tone. "So, can I see your patient?"

The man did not reply. Instead, his eyes, that Rose imagined might once have been trusting, swivelled to her. "And where is your identification?" He asked, no tone in his voice. It might as well have been a statement.

"I, er… I…" Rose looked at the Doctor for an answer, but just as he was about to speak, she realised it was useless. She shrugged. "Fine… I'll make my own way out, thanks…"

_Note to self: next time, nick a piece of psychic paper from the Doctor._

"I'll see you outside! Go… er… sightseeing!"

Rose took the message as: "_I'm fishing around here, I'll meet you later. Go find out what's going on and tell me!" _Which was, of course, exactly what she was going to do. Sightseeing, indeed! Still, she took her phone out anyway, and flicked it into the camera menu.

Surely it couldn't hurt to get a few photos…?

**) … XX … () … () … () … XX … (**

Outside, the sky was as dark as it had been before – as it always would be. Perpetual blackness, unless Atlantis flew into the sun, which Rose didn't find likely. She imagined that it was probably propelled or steered… or was conscious or something unbelievable like that. Funny, but she never thought about it any more. A year back that thought would have been digested incredulously, if digested at all! But once you had been in the TARDIS and walked all its corridors (and she knew she had many more to go – maybe the Doctor did, too), you began to see the universe with a little more clarity – and a little more belief.

The floor beneath her feet was gold. In fact, if you looked down at Atlantis from a height, it looked like one gigantic medallion, so rounded and perfect. The atmosphere around was silent – no one was around, no one getting drunk or hanging around on street corners like you might see in London.

Everything was silent. And everything gleamed coldly in the darkness of space. Perpetual night – that was the price Atlantis had to pay for its mobility.

Rose waited for perhaps half an hour outside before slouching against the wall and looking at her phone. In earth hours, it was two o' clock in the morning, but now she had adventures to look forward to, Rose didn't tire easily. She was more of a night person, anyway. Memories brought her back to good times with her old best mate Shareen, as her other friend Keisha dragged them to the nearest nightclub that had a rave on. Good old Friday nights.

Long gone.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the air around her begin to shimmer. And even if she had, well… it was just another side-effect of abusing her rights as a Time Traveller and drinking too much alcohol.

A second later, a shadow formed, and a scream ripped through the air. And then there was silence. The place where Rose Tyler had once stood was empty.

But, perhaps, she had never been there at all.

_**A/N: Confusing, I know. But everything will come to light. Please review your hearts away!**_


End file.
